


stay, maybe?

by philosophy0523



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, both of them like each other obvs, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophy0523/pseuds/philosophy0523
Summary: there's something wrong and intriguing with the gaze that Ziyi holds for Kunkun these past few days.





	stay, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> sooo if u recognize this short piece of sht i call a one-shot, maybe you've seen me (@chogiwadragon) post it on my twt profile. enjoy i guess bc this is me trying to save zikunists from our drought. here's to more content! leave a kudos, a comment, or share if you've liked this or want me to continue this

Xukun could feel Ziyi’s eyes on him while they were eating earlier, and despite all efforts to ignore it, he knew the older boy was gathering courage to say something. The whole atmosphere was strange, in a way that affected their whole dynamic over the course of the evening. When he got a text earlier from Ziyi that suggested they hang out at his place, hesitation didn’t even cross his mind. But now, sitting almost a meter apart on opposite sides of the couch while watching Star Wars -- there’s something wrong.

Ever since the whole fiasco with Zhengting and him, Ziyi had been quiet and unvocal about the issue. It lead to a whole one-sided confession on Xukun’s part that he hoped could enlighten his best friend about his close friendship with the dancer, and nothing about a potential relationship. His emphasis was brought on by the lack of response that Ziyi had given him, all romantic feelings aside, he wished his best friend understood that he wasn’t in a relationship with anybody else.

Xukun reached for the remote and turned the tv off. “Why did you call me?”

Still no eye contact. “Kunkun, just turn the--”

“No,” Xukun scooted closer to Ziyi, and this time, they finally met each other’s eyes. “You’re not -- just, explain this. Why are you like this? Is this about your family-”

Ziyi sighed. “No.”

The lack of response grappled onto Xukun’s heart, forcing it to pump faster and harder. This wasn’t what he imagined what would happen when he came over to Ziyi’s. He had hoped that after days of avoiding his eyes and lack of interactions would end when he said yes to Ziyi’s message. All he knew was that this shit was going to end tonight.

Having enough, Xukun placed his hand on Ziyi’s cheek and turned his face. Eye contact was there, now all he needs is for Ziyi to cooperate. “Ziyi, hey. What’s wrong? Are you -- is this about Zhengting and I? I mean I know you found us in a, uh slightly compromising position but it’s-”

Then there it was, a small sigh fell from Ziyi’s lips, and his eyes have shifted down and away from Xukun’s pleading ones, lingering slightly on Xukun’s lips. Underneath Xukun’s palm, Ziyi’s cheek emanated warmth that was reflected in his brown eyes. It was all that he needed to know that his best friend might have some feelings for him, and he was hoping that this would not backfire.

“Stop. Please just - just go home. I’m sorry. I’ll text you -” Ziyi was turning away from him now and Kunkun barely registered what was happening until he pulled Ziyi back to him and slotted his lips over his. Ziyi’s surprise was immediately noticed in how he went rigid, and panic rose in Xukun’s chest as he pulled away with his brain scrambling to form an apology until he was beat to it with Ziyi’s own lips pressing forward to his hurriedly.

There was a sense of urgency between Ziyi’s soft lips moving firmly against his own, drowning him in flames that washed any worries from before. As they fall back to the couch with Xukun straddling Ziyi, hurried breaths filled the air before their lips met again. Ziyi’s hands slid underneath Xukun’s thighs, gripping with want, and it’s so intimate that it makes Xukun shiver against his hold. The slide of their lips was wet, and a groan rumbled Ziyi’s throat as Xukun’s fingers grip his hair, forcing the latter to bend more over him as if seeking more of his taste.

A hand traveled up beneath Xukun’s top, the coldness of the rings against his hot skin making him sigh into Ziyi’s mouth. Just as Xukun was about to surge forward, Ziyi’s mouth left his, leaving his mouth hanging open while trails of Ziyi’s lips caress the skin of Xukun’s neck. He tilted his neck, leaning towards Ziyi more and moving his hands to the shoulders of the boy underneath him. The languid sucking on the most sensitive part made him moan out loud, as Ziyi continued nipping and worrying his skin between blunt teeth. It awakened Xukun, sending hot white fire burning in the tips of his toes, settling in the pits of his stomach.

When Ziyi finally finished, Xukun was still panting above him. Xukun’s mind was fuzzy and still sagging with pleasure when Ziyi pulled back to meet his eyes. His irises were blown out, and his inky hair was ruffled beyond repair, but as Xukun’s eyes trailed to Ziyi’s lips sheening with saliva and reddening to a point where he looks debauched, he wondered if he looked the same to Ziyi. If Ziyi saw him as something that he treasured.

Ziyi’s eyes looked into his own with intense ferocity, a gaze that Xukun has never seen before. “Kunkun, I--” he paused, looking back and forth between Xukun’s eyes--”I want you. I always have, and I always will. So, just stay, please?”


End file.
